Brighter than a diamond in the sunlight
by BothOurLipsAreMadeOfCandy
Summary: Jock!Klaine AU Kurt and Blaine are best friends and team mates in the football team at Mckinley High.Their lives are pretty ordinary,school, parties and chicks,until the day they really looked each other in the eyes for the first time in their life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!This is something that grow up in my mind after I saw a prompt on tumblr not so long ago(sorry,I cannot remember who posted it).So,I hope you'll enjoy!English is not my first language,so I'm extremely grateful to my beta klainegleekgirl that helped me with the grammar.  
**

**Chapter 1**

Kurt arrived at school late that morning. Yawning, he got out of his car and ran in the school yard to make it in time for his first period. He entered the class and sat in his usual place,near his best friend,Blaine. The other boy looked as tired as he was, maybe due the fact that they were together at that party at Puck's place until three in the morning.

Well,they weren't actually together. Kurt was in Puck's parents room,drunk, with a random girl that he didn't even remember the name of, and Blaine was in another room, he supposed Puck's, with her girlfriend Santana,drunk as well.

That morning had been hell for the two of them, trying to hide an hangover, drinking pain killers and avoiding to talk to anyone,cause the headache was just too intense.

They slept all the way during class before the lunch break, the professors were all resigned and ignored them. At lunch they sat in the cafeteria with the other jocks. They didn't really eat, their stomach too upset too gobble anything.

The lessons after the break were as boring as always. In the one they shared they kept talking and throwing balls of paper at the losers that sat in front of the teacher's desk, while the latter was busy reading or writing something in the blackboard.

As soon as the last bell rang they were flying out of their classes and heading towards their lockers,taking some books that they might need for studying(though it was a pretty rare case).

Blaine was walking to his car, when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He turned to see his best friend weaving towards him and shouting.

''Blaaaine!Hey dude!''Kurt was heading toward him. When he finally was just a few feet away he continued talking. ''Hey. I thought you had become deaf,bud. So what about that video games' challenge that you throw down? You're place at six?'' he winked.

''Of course dude!I'll destroy you!''he said while he winked back,knowingly.

''I wouldn't be so sure. See you,bro!''he waved again, turning and going back to his car.

They were lying. They were because they had to. Nobody had to know that they hated video games, that hated calling each others dudes or buddies. It would be social suicide,and they were in high school. What if people found out that at six that afternoon they would hide in Blaine's room and watch musicals,while singing along with every song? What if their team mates found out that they'd do exactly what the geeks of the glee club that they spend time terrorizing and slushing everyday do in their free time? They'd lose what they had fight so hard for. It couldn't happen. And they weren't even honest with each other. They played the same roles even when they where alone, using those nicknames and not mentioning the lies that they said to their friends. It was just a secret agreement.

At six that evening Kurt was stepping on the front porch of the Anderson's house. Well it was more like a large and luxurious estate. He always admired that place. He remembered that when he was a little boy and he went to Blaine's place he thought about it like it was a big castle, where he and his best friend could play at the Brave Knight that would save the little prince...okay,thinking about that was awkward. But they were just children after all.

He knocked at the front door, waiting patiently for someone that would come and let him in.

After a few seconds John, the butler, opened the door and greeted him. ''Hi Mr. Hummel,how was your day?Mr. Blaine told me to offer you something to eat or drink and then let you know that he is upstairs in his room.'' he said kindly. He had known him since he was eight. The first time he saw him it was also the first time he first went to Blaine's house. He couldn't forget.

Kurt gave him his jacket. ''Thank you John, I'll have a glass of Coke, thanks. Did Callie made those wonderful chocolate chips cookies again?I'm a bit hungry to be honest.''he said remembering those delicious biscuits that the domestic worker did the week before.

''Yes,sir. I'll go get you some for you and for Mr. Blaine too.'' he said walking to the kitchen.

When he was served, he took everything and went upstairs, heading to Blaine's room. When he was about to open the door he heard someone sobbing. It was Blaine. And he was talking to someone,probably at the phone, cause he could hear him saying something but he couldn't hear a response.

''Why? Why would you do this to me?Please,San... listen to me..''more sobs filled the room and Kurt decided to come in, finding his best friend laying in his bed on his stomach, hiding his face in his pillow. His body was shaken by all his crying and he didn't noticed Kurt's presence until he spoke.

''Blaine?What's wrong dude?''he said,almost whispering it.

Blaine jumped,almost falling from his bed. His eyes were red and wet,they were wide,staring at Kurt in disbelief. ''Kurt...what are you doing here?Oh my god...you were not supposed to come before six.''he glanced at the clock in is nightstand,wiping his eyes. It was almost half past six. ''Oh...i suppose I lost track of time.''he looked sad. He had the temptation of wrapping his arm around him in a comforting hug...WHAT?God Hummel watch your thoughts,please. You sound like a girl.

''Would you tell me why the hell were you crying so hard?''he sounded a bit rude,but he couldn't help it. He had caught his best friend crying and he had the desperate need to comfort him,but he couldn't. He was frustrated.

Blaine was still shaking a bit.''It's Santana. She dumped me. She said...she said she was tired of me. Can you believe it? We had sex last night! She said she loved me and now what? She says she can't bear me anymore,cause I'm too much of a love sick puppy and that she needed a real man!'' the sadness was gone now,replaced by anger. His chest was moving up and down, gasping for air.

''Blaine,I'm sorry bro,she's a stupid bitch and you knew this five months ago,before getting together.'' his voice was low and calming.

Blaine looked at him and sighed. ''I know I did. I just..I hoped I was wrong.''he seemed so heartbroken. A single tear fell on his right cheek and he wanted so bad to wipe it with his thumb. Or maybe...okay this was too much. What the hell was happening in his mind? He was going crazy.

The silence between them was getting uncomfortable,so Kurt decided to say something. ''Dude, don't give it so much importance,you can consider yourself a free man now! We ca have fun together! Change of program. We're not going to watch those cheesy films today,we're going to pick up a few chicks and have a long night full of sex!Do you feel like doing it?''he stared right in those hazel eyes,still a bit red, and found for the first time in all those years a bit of insecurity,like he was really thinking about what was going to answer,and that was weird. Blaine Anderson never though if he should say yes to sex, he just did.

''You've convinced me,bro.''he said with a smile,though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

They stayed in the bedroom for an our or so, Kurt had took possession of the remote and was skipping channels, randomly stopping when he saw something that would catch is attention. Blaine otherwise was lying on his stomach, his mind overflowing with thoughts. Why didn't he feel so bad now,after the initial shock, about the fact that Santana had broke off things with him? Why the sweetness hidden behind Kurt's blue eyes had made him feel so...so what?Well?Loved?Wait!Loved? Kurt was his fucking best friend, he couldn't make him feel loved in that way. But his eyes...oh god. It couldn't be happening again. Not like he was a damn child. He remembered that time,when he and Kurt were playing in the yard at the brave knight and the little prince that had to be saved.

**_''Oh brave Knight! Did you came to save me?'' the sweet voice of child Kurt was even higher than grown Kurt's voice. Blaine thought that was so beautiful. He thought that even his air was beautiful as they were glowing in the August's sun. What he last noticed were his eyes. Those blue eyes. More blue than the sky and brighter than a diamond in the sunlight. Was this right?Noticing those things about another boy? He was sure it wasn't. He remembered that time when his that saw two guys kissing at the mall and said ''Oh Christ,look at those two freaks!''. Being a freak was something awful, wasn't it?So if his dad had said something like that probably what those two guys were doing was wrong._**

_When he came to his sense again he caught Kurt staring at him as well,but with a confused look in his face. ''Blaine are you okay?''he had said.''If you want we could stop playing and go eat something. I'm hungry!''._

_Blaine nodded,forgetting his thoughts as soon as they reached the kitchen and ate two of his favorite cupcakes per head._

Oh god. He never remembered those thoughts before. Well,he had never thought again that Kurt's eyes were cute. Or maybe he did,but they were talking about eyes,it wasn't something that he should worry about. He tried to banish those thoughts, so he started thinking how his relationship with Santana had come to end. Well,he couldn't deny that things were different in the past month. She was distant and bitter, though she didn't act that way for the first four months or so. She kept her ''bitch attitude'' with the other people, but when she was with him she acted all sweet and lovely. So, what did make her change? It really was the fact that he was acting like a love sick puppy? Because he could admit he was, he loved her! So he acted in it. At this point he didn't know what to thought. Maybe now she decided that she likes boobs, he thought, laughing silently.

It happened to be not silently enough, because Kurt noticed.

''Oh Jesus,dude, before you were crying like you were a child, now you're laughing without any reason?'' he frowned looking down at his best friend.

''I happen to have a reason, but it's too stupid and it's about Santana and due I don't want to talk about her I'm not telling you now.''He said,smiling.

Kurt was a bit shocked, but at the same time was happy to see that his best friend was back.''So you're still up with that night of mind blowing sex?''he said,standing from the bad.

'' 'f course I am!''he said, getting up as well.

They told Blaine's parents that he was staying at Kurt's, and Kurt called his father telling him that was spending the night at Blaine's.

All was settled. They were going in a pub, the kind of it with the strippers.

Blaine got drunk not even an our after arriving and Kurt followed him soon. A few girl approached them and they started dancing. Blaine could remember that he thought the girl he was dancing with had cute eyes. But he couldn't help but think that Kurt's ones where better. A lot better. But he decided that was better if it stayed in his mind. The girl was good enough for a hook up and if she had known that he thought someone's eyes were better than her then she would run away,and goodbye mind blowing sex. Well and he wouldn't even think what would happen if Kurt found out.

He found himself thinking too much and he thought that was time to go to his can and have the real fun. Thank god that they had took two cars that night. He said something to the ear of the girl with the eyes not as beautiful as Kurt's and after a few minutes she was blowing him in the back sit of his car. He watched her staring at him while she sucked,her blue eyes reminding him of Kurt. Fuck,that wasn't the time to think about his best friend!But he couldn't help. He couldn't really help thinking about those cherry red lips around his own cock instead of that girl lips. He couldn't fight the picture of his best friend in his mind, blowing him off and making sounds around him,making him shiver with pleasure.

All in a sudden he found himself pulling his dick out of the girl's mouth and shoving her out of the car. The girl was confused and scared by his behave. After a moment of indecision she shouted ''What the hell is wrong with you?''and she run away.

Blaine couldn't care less about that girl in that moment. What the fuck? Was it really happened? He was so confused,His mind still a bit fuzzy from alcohol. Was that normal? Kurt was a man, a fucking block dammit!He cannot have thought about another boy while a gorgeous girl was giving him head. And the fact that that boy was Kurt made him feel sick. He was so screwed. He won't ever stay too near Kurt or worse alone in a room with him without feeling uncomfortable.

Okay, that day had been too though for him. When he looked up he found Kurt,coming out of the bar,alone. He waved at him and he walked since he was in front of his driver's car door. He lowered the window and felt that sensation of discomfort that was so scared to feel.

''Hey bro,you didn't make it,right? We're so not doing that after night thing,then?''Kurt sounded almost relieved.

''You didn't make it,too,I see''he said,and then continued ''I think a night of sex after a brake up is too much,even for me.''

''Well,I'll go home,bro,see you at school.''said Kurt,heading back to his car.

''Goodnight,''said Blaine,while his heart was racing. Wait, his heart was racing?Well that was knew. And was pretty damn not wanted too.

''I'm screwed.''said Blaine in the darkness.

**Is someone still with me? I hope I didn't bore you too much. **

**So,what do you think about this story? Let me know with a review,that would make my day :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't even know why I'm posting this since I haven't updated in _ages, _but I had this ready and I thought that maybe someone wanted to read it,so here it is!**

**Chapter 2**

Kurt that night didn't sleep at all. He was too lost in his thoughts about what had happened. His best friend crying,the need to wrap his arms around him, comfort him in any sweet way possible,and then that tear...he couldn't even admit it to himself,but the remote possibility that he could've thought to kiss it away was enough to make him feel weird. Seriously,how come a straight guy as he was could have possibly have had the desire to kiss away a tear from his best friend's cheek?That was ridiculous. Too many parties, too much alcohol. He had to stop doing that to himself and start behaving like a good guy. Ha.

Very slowly, the night sky cleared and at exactly half past six the alarm rung. He got up and went to the bathroom. The hangover was not so bad this time so he took just one pill and he got ready to go to school. He put on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt . He brushed his teeth. He could still feel the heavy taste of the beer he had the previous night, and just at the thought he had the immediate need to brush it away. He didn't feel like eating at all,so he grabbed an apple and bit it,just to fill the stomach with something to prevent the painkillers from making him feel sick, or sicker fot that matter.

His dad looked surprised to see him at home that morning.''Hey kiddo, didn't you mentioned that you were staying at Blaine's tonight at the phone yesterday? Did you guys fight or something?''he frowned a little suspicious.

''Change of schedule,dad. No fights, no questions. I'm here now.''he said bitterly, immediately regretting his choice of words.

''Watch your mouth,kiddo.'' Burt said with an admonishing voice.''I'm your dad,I'm allowed to ask anything I want to know,keep that in mind.''

Kurt sighed. He wasn't in the mood to discute anything right now. ''Fine,dad. We went out and then I felt too tired,just the thought of having to wake up early this morning to come here and change wasn't very appealing,so, here I am. Happy?''he said, not even looking up to catch his dad's gaze, who was inspecting him severe.

''Very much,thank you.''said Burt, still using a stern tone.

''Okay,I gotta go dad. See you in the evening!''he waved at his dad,exiting the house.

''See you kiddo, and behave.''he said. Burt could tell that his son was in someway different that morning. He had lied to him for some reason. Well,sooner or later he'll find out, like always.

''I sure will!''

* * *

When Kurt arrived at his locker that morning, Blaine was standing in front of his own, just few feet away.''Hello,Blainey, do you feel any better or do you think we have to buy you another teddy bear tonight?It's Friday!'' Kurt shoved his friend playfully, and Blaine played along.

''I can find another teddy bear without your help thanks,but if you want come along this evening-''he stopped talking when his eyes finally reached Kurt's gaze.

An immediate reminding of the thoughts he had the previous night while that girl was blowing him came into his mind again. Those beautiful,bright blue eyes watching him from below,a bit darker than usual. He glanced at his lips too,those soft pink lips that he wished so bad were the ones that were wrapped around his cock the night before. He blushed at the thought because,Damn!He was thinking about his fucking best friend's lips on his dick,and even worse his so called best friend was standing right in front of him,watching his reactions with a confused expression in his face.

They both stayed still for a few moments,before the silence started to feel a bit awkward and Blaine begun stuttering something, his eyes fixed on the ground now. ''Eh..well...okay,I should...I should be heading to my first class by now...see you Kurt.''

''What the he-...Blaine!Wait!''but his friend had already run away.

* * *

He sped up and when he found the first restroom door he entered and closed it immediately. He rested his back in the wall and slowly slided down until he was sitting on the bathroom floor. What was happening? Did he just lost himself in Kurt's eyes?Did Kurt notice what Blaine was thinking about? And what exactly was he thinking about?

Oh,he was thinking about how Kurt's eyes were blue and green and gray at the same time...how they shined at the low light of the neons...how he would look like watching him from below, while his lips were wrapped around him.

He shook his head. It wasn't happening. Oh God if just Santana didn't leave him the previous day none of this would be happening. Fuck her and their stupid relationship,_well there's no longer a relationship_,he thought. If he just hadn't been so blind and he wouldn't have trusted Santana with his heart he, this wouldn't have happened. He was now heartbroken, and it was the worst feeling he'd ever experienced in his life.

But was that the reason of his confusion? Was it normal that he had those thoughts about his best friend?He was so fucking confused. He needed a cold shower but he couldn't head to the change rooms cause the chances of meeting Kurt in the hallways were too many. He opted instead to put his head under the water jet of the tab. Even if he was almost freezing after, he felt relieved.

During their class together,the one before lunch, Blaine decided to sit in the opposite half of the room and not near Kurt as he would always do. He hadn't looked up since he got out of the bathroom,afraid to meet Kurt's glare again. He knew Kurt would be getting suspicious, but in that moment he couldn't stand the feeling of something heavy on his stomach that came when he was looking at him.

Kurt felt so ridiculously confused. What the hell was wrong with his best friend? Maybe he was being too rude with all this Santana's thing. Well,he was a block,he had to tease his best friend about the fact that he was feeling so love sick. What he couldn't understand was the fact that Blaine seemed to tease back for a moment,like he didn't care,and then...then their eyes met and everything in the room disappeared. The only thing he could focus on were Blaine's eyes. Those honey,green and brown eyes that seemed to catch his own like they were magnets. He wouldn't believe what he was thinking,but the fact was that he couldn't help it. He had to think about those hazel eyes,cause he had wasted too much time preventing himself from doing it.

When the bell rang he ran,following Blaine out of their class and grabbing him by his wrist and making him stop.

Blaine stopped,but he didn't look up.

''Hey,dude,you're acting all weird this morning!''said Kurt,releasing his friend's wrist,and then added ''listen,if this is about me teasing you about that Santana's thing I'm sorry, okay?I didn't mean it in a bad way at all,sorry if you misinterpreted.''

The other guy let him talk,but he didn't look at him in the eyes,not once.

''Kurt,please, I'm just feeling down today. I'm not mad at you I promise but I just don't feel like talking today.''Blaine said,almost in a whisper.

Kurt didn't move and didn't talk,allowing Blaine to go without adding anything.

They didn't know that Santana was watching everything with sad eyes from her locker. She felt guilt,but at the same time she knew that she had done the right thing, for her and for Blaine,too. She decided anyway to follow his ex boyfriend through the crowd in the hallways.

He found him in the school yard, sitting in a bench by himself. His elbows were resting on his knees and his face was hidden by his hands. She approached him carefully and when he didn't notice that she was standing right in front of him she started talking.

''Hey cool guy,why you're not in the cafeteria sitting with the rest of the school's royalty?''she said trying to talk with a playful voice.

Blaine looked upwards and his teary eyes narrowed immediately. He couldn't believe she was so nonchalantly talking to him after she had dumped him with a call the previous evening.

''Are you kidding me right now Santana?Or what? You're like a sadist and you like watching the other people suffer?''he said bitterly,not letting his tears fall. Because no,he wasn't going to cry in front of the whole school for that stupid bitch.

The expression in Santana's face was one of apprehension and pity. She wanted to say that she was sorry,that this was only her fault and that she knew she had behave like a bitch. But then Blaine would have asked questions that she wasn't ready to answer. She wanted to wait before having to give explanations, but at the same she didn't want to see Blaine suffering like he was now. She wasn't a sadist like Blaine claimed.

''Okay. I know you don't want to talk to me right now,but I just came to say that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for the way a treated you and everything. I don't expect you to forgive me right now but maybe one day you will.''her voice almost broke at the end of her speech.

Blaine removed his eyes from the ground where they have stayed fixed until Santana had begun talking. He cleared his throat and found the courage to speak.

''Why?''he simply said,and all of Santana's fears begun to become real.''Why did you do this to us? I..I l-love you Santana,you have no right to treat me like a piece of shit.''

Santana's heart flipped in her chest. He had said those words so many times in the past few months and never,not even once she had said them back. But he apparently didn't care,so obviously confused. She knew that the sentiment Blaine felt wasn't what he proclaimed to feel. She knew how a person in love would watch his beloved. Hell,she was in love and she knew that the emotion in Blaine's eyes wasn't true love. Maybe it was that kind of love two friend would share,but nothing more. She couldn't answer his question but maybe she could try to make him come to his senses.

''Blaine I...I'm not ready to answer yet. The only thing I can say is that it's not because of you,it's my fault,you didn't do anything wrong.''she said.

''Is this supposed to make me feel any better?I can't believe you're really being so cliché,Santana!''said Blaine laughing bitterly.

''Well,it was supposed to make you feel better,believe it or not,but if you're being like this let me just say one last thing. You can think anything you want about me but I'm promising you that one day you'll came to a realization that if you feel something...if you're in love with someone,that surely ain't me.'' and with that she started walking away.

Blaine tried to stop her calling her name. ''Santana! Hey! What was that supposed to mean?'' but she didn't turn to face him.

She left Blaine with so many doubts. What did she mean when she said that she wasn't ready to answer yet? What was she hiding from him? And most of all,what did she mean when she said that she wasn't the one he loved? Was she referring to another person or was she just saying that he wasn't really in love with her? He felt even more confused than that morning in the bathroom.

* * *

That evening the McKinley Titans had a three hours long practice in schedule. Kurt headed toward the changing rooms after the last period, looking forward to relieve the tension that he had accumulated during the day. He was a bit late so he though nobody will be in the changing room,except when he entered the door he found a boy in just his slips changing in his football clothes. Of course Blaine would still be there,he didn't arrive in time for practice since his first day in the squad!

''Hey bud,late as usual?''he offered, pretending their conversation in the hallways was never happened.

Surprisingly Blaine seemed to do the same and answered with a small smile and a ''Hey dude,it's me, I'm always late!'' and they both burst into laughter. Kurt was so confused by his behavior. Just a few hours ago he was pushing him away and now they were chatting friendly as if anything had happened.

''Well,you're right. You're doing better,I can tell.'' Kurt said, his voice a little more soft than before.

''I am, I guess. Santana and I talked during lunch break and it made me feel a little better. Well I'm a lot more confused now,but I guess that I came to terms with the fact that we simply weren't made to each other.'' Blaine said this with a strange expression on his face.

''Weird. Only yesterday you were confessing to me how madly in love you were with her and now you simply are okay with your break up because you realized that she wasn't the right girl for you,''He paused for a moment and then restarted ''don't take me wrong, I'm happy to see that you're happy but I thought you weren't smart enough to realize things so fast.'' Kurt grinned. He was really relieved that Santana was out of the way sooner he had expected her to be,still he didn't know why.

''As much as I'd like to say that I processed all of this by myself, I have to admit that Santana helped a bit. Or,well,a lot. She said,and I quote ' if you're in love with someone,that surely ain't me'.''

They both stayed silent for a minute. Blaine dropped his gaze to the floor, avoiding again his best friend's eyes. Kurt didn't notice this time,too busy trying to find a meaning to the girl's words. He failed, so he asked ''Do you know what did she mean?''

Blaine shrugged. ''No, I don't. That's the reason why I'm still so confused.'' He sighed and added ''We probably have to go. By now the others will think that we're hooking up or something!'' They both laughed out loud,both a bit uncomfortable with the last statement.

_Okay,no more sex jokes between the two of us_, Blaine thought feeling the discomfort in the room.

**It may contain tons of typos and grammatical errors, I know, but I don't have a beta anymore and this was just a random update. I'm sorry if it was too awful!**


End file.
